


NSFW Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Lowercase, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Collection of NSFW drabbles.
Relationships: Julian Fawcett/Robin, Julian Fawcett/Thomas Thorne, Kitty/Mary (Ghosts TV 2019), Kitty/Thomas Thorne, The Captain/Pat (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Thomas Thorne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	NSFW Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. i want to practice writing nsfw and im in ghosts obsession. also the mary/kitty one isn't really nsfw because they are cute........

_**¬ praise kink+making out;** pat+captain_

they should've stopped when they had the chance but, as hard as pat tried, he couldn't stop coming back to the tight uniform and slick back hair the captain was so fond of. 

lips caressed over collar bones and it was so very hot. pat squirmed slightly as the captain's thighs tightened around his waist, pushing pat against the chairs plush back. the captain had straddled him shortly after coming to the room, a desperate clambered over pat and cornering him (after asking for consent, the captain was very polite in that manner).

a huff, "patrick," the captain demanded, rolling hips into pat's open lap, "good lord- patrick..."

pat hummed, kissing the captain's neck, "it's okay," a moan, "you're doing good, you're very good."

there were a whimper and a groan - a slight cracking noise as the captain's knees went - and a shudder as his body quaked in pat's hands that had cupped the slight lipid that was resting on the captain's waist. pat took a sharp inhale as the captain jerked upwards, moving up and down more quickly than before. there was a movement as pat shuffled back, forcing himself to stay upright on the chair. the captain moaned.

pat chuckled, "good boy," he said, patting the captain's inner thigh.

**_¬ swallowing+hair-pulling;_ ** _thomas+captain_

the captain did not like poetry. even less, he liked thomas' poetry about women and flowers and the early mornings of spring. he much more preferred it when thomas was using his mouth for other things rather than talking. 

neither men had spent much time in their life experimenting in sexual ways, so having thomas on his knees, in front of him with his tight and warm lips wrapped around the head of the captain's cock was simply exhilarating. his hands were pressed on either side of the captain's inner thigh, moving them up and down in a massaging movement.

"t-thorne...!" a gasp erupted from the captain's mouth as thomas' tongue did something utterly filthy. a fist gripped the soft curls of thomas' hair as the poet let out a desperate whine, nails gripping the plush skin of the captain's legs.

another tug of hair, another whine. teeth brushed flesh and the captain's head filled with stars and explosions. thomas pulled away, eye-twitching as he swallowed. 

thomas pulled a face, "i... am not doing that again," he hissed, wiping his mouth, "disgusting."

_**¬ kissing+cuddling;** mary+kitty_

"i've never touched another woman like this before," kitty murmured, shifting slightly from laying on top of mary. they had curled over one another in kitty's bed, the latter straddling herself over mary and kissing her face lightly. 

mary sniffed, "me neithers... it was looked down upons in my day," another kiss was pressed to the top of mary's forehead, kitty pouted as the soot over mary's beautiful face didn't shift from it's laying position. there was a soft movement of hips and mary let out a gentle huff of breath. kitty giggled and bent her head into the crook of mary's neck.

lips brushed against collar bones. then, raised higher, kissing cheeks and then against lips. kitty could get used to this.

**¬ spooning+erection;** _thomas+kitty_

they just did this sometimes. it came naturally to them after a while, a nightmare would wreck their brains so much they were forced to clamber into the others bed for another touch. to know that they would be safe. to know they couldn't be hurt, not anymore.

it was an accident, thomas didn't have any control over his body when there was a pretty woman in front of him. he had control over himself - of course, he wasn't an animal - but sometimes his body did things he'd rather not do. like, getting a rather uncomfortable erection while pressed himself into kitty's back. he had _always_ slept on his side, it was kitty's fault for pushing her back into his chest, wrapping her legs around thomas' own.

he had accidentally brushed his hand over her breast and she had squirmed backwards. thomas gulped as she repeated the motion, begging to the god's and - fie, whoever was listening - that kitty wasn't to wake while he was suffering. she was too gentle and innocent, too feminine and _not a man._

"thomas," kitty whispered, "are you poking me?" 

he could've cried.

_**¬ nicknames+biting;** julian+thomas_

harsh teeth nibbled against soft, pale skin. thomas' adam's apple bobbed as a sharp gasp came from his parted lips. 

julian had pinned him against the wall, his back flush against it. occasionally, thomas would slip his hand up into the bottom of julian's shirt, causing the other man to squirm and whine as thomas' long fingers that were perfect for piano playing, played with something else. julian bit down. thomas' head jerked back and hit the wall, hands tearing away from cold skin.

"call me daddy," julian demanded, pulling his head away from thomas' neck and scowling at him.

"have you no shame?" thomas ridiculed, smirking at the politician, "are you so filthy, sir?"

 _'sir...'_ ; julain felt his cock twitch.

_**¬ mutual masturbation+experimenting;** julian+robin_

julian hadn't spent much time with other men in a sexual sense. he was much happier with a pair of luxurious thoraces in his face, the dip in the waist of an hour-glass figure and the soft plump firmness of a woman's behind that had placed itself in the middle of his thighs. he supposed men could have those things as well, but they always seemed much more sharp edges than curvy corners.

robin's eyes were extremely pretty, though. especially when they rolled back into his head and the caveman's voice fell into a grunt. 

julian continued the soft stroking motions under his shirt as robin took in a breath and leaned back. julian always lasted longer, it was something he'd always done compared to the people he'd bed. he shuddered as white spilt over the tip of his cock. 

robin smirked, "don't get on chessboard. maybe touch you next time."

_¬ **masturbation;** fanny_

she wasn't so fond of doing this, even when dead. fanny certainly didn't trust any of the others to sort her issues for her. not to mention, they all seemed so young in comparison to her. obviously, they weren't. just today she had realised that thomas - the twenty and something-year-old - had been, technically, old enough to be her grandfather. 

but in the body... she shuddered at the thought of some uncontrollable, male _child_ touching her.

she ran two fingers up her thigh, pressing them to her underwear when she reached higher. fanny might've not been a massive fan of masturbation, but - gosh - was it better than what george could do.

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing a drabble of a 50+-year-old woman touching herself: how yall doing


End file.
